Devil's Rampage
by MasterofAnarchy
Summary: The world dies around him. His friends fall and Kyuubi offers him a deal of a lifetime. Lemon and Gore in later chapters.


_**Devil's Rampage Chapter One**_

Naruto Uzumaki walked up the street to the Gate of Konohagakure no Soto to meet the rest of Team Seven and Tazuna the bridge builder.

"Ne, Sensei's here already," Naruto yawned incrediously.

"Check your supplies, everyone," their sensei, Kakashi Hatake said.

When they announced they were good, Naruto walked out of the city proudly on his first _real_ mission.

They walked for what seemed like forever when Kakashi said, "Stop," suddenly.

The air was dry and Naruto felt that.

He pulled out a canteen of water and froze with it at his lips when a kunai flew by his head.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA," he shouted.

Two Chuunin had taken place of a water puddle behind them.

"I missed," the one on the right said.

Naruto jumped with a kunai in hand towards the one who had apparently tried to kill him when a figure knocked him out the way and ripped off the two Chuunin's weapons and armor and clothes.

"Enter the demon, Naruto-san. She can help you. Nee-chan can help anyone," the figure said before disappearing again.

Naruto was puzzled at this, but Kakashi took advantage of the pause and threw kunai at the Chuunin, who dodged nimbly.

Naruto just sat on the ground where he had landed. The man had had black-red-orange hair, a black and red left eye and a green right eye, stood about 6' tall, had an opened button-up shirt revealing a well muscled body and a Yin/Yang symbol with a pulsing red line around it. He carried a katana that had a Yin/Yang symbol guard and a purple on black two-handed hilt.

Then Naruto stood to see he had missed the entire short skirmish.

Tazuna started to sweat and Kakashi asked, "Why were those two obviously after you?"

"You know Wave's story, Hatake-san. I'm trying to build a bridge to gain our freedom, Gatou doesn't want that," Tazuna replied soberly.

"Ne, Sensei, who was that man that stopped me," Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but he called your _issue_ 'Nee-chan', so I'm guessing he was _her _little brother."

"But it's not a she, is it?"

Sakura Haruno was getting fed up and said, "WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Kyuubi no Kitsune, the demon that ruined Naruto's life," Kakashi replied.

"That's impossible! The Yondiame killed it, didn't he?"

"Nothing can kill Kyuubi, but she can be sealed. That is what Yondiame-sama did."

They continued in silence and when the sun fell, they set up camp.

Naruto fell asleep and was transported to a sewer, in which there were neon arrows that he followed to a cage.

"**Hello, child," **a voice boomed from inside the cage.

"Kyuubi?"

"**Yes, child, I am Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Demon Lady of Hell!"**

The fox was doing a weird pose inside the cage.

"**Onto more serious matters, why are you here?"**

"Some guy said to contact the demon within and called you Nee-chan."

"**Ot****ōto talked to you!"**

"Yeah, was that bad?"

"**I miss his food. Otōto gave the best meals before that snake came in between our family."**

"Snake? You sound like you're talking about Orochimaru."

"**That's because I am. Tell Otōto to come to Konoha with us or we'll follow him everywhere."**

"He kinda left after pushing me away from those two guys."

"**Oh."**

"I have feeling he'll show again soon, however."

Naruto tore off the seal on the cage and left without another word. Kyuubi gaped at him.

The sewer disappeared and Kakashi was standing over him with Sasuke and Sakura holding him to the ground.

"Naruto, calm down," he shouted.

Naruto opened an eye and took his hands and legs gently away from his teammates before observing his surroundings.

"You sent up a massive chakra flare that brought us into this cave," Kakashi explained.

"I think I know what lives here," Naruto said.

He let Kyuubi have control and shouted, "Otōto! It's me, Nee-chan! Where are you?"

Naruto's eyes went red, so nobody thought to criticize Naruto for calling himself 'Nee-chan'.

The man from earlier came out and hugged Naruto tightly.

"Nee-chan, I missed you. I'm sorry, but I couldn't save our family. It's just you and me," the man said.

"I apologize, humans, for my sister's actions. That _snake_ tricked us into fighting Konoha. I am Anthrias, Kyuubi's youngest brother," He introduced.

"I am Kakashi Hatake, that is Naruto Uzumaki, the one on my left is Sasuke Uchiha, and the girl is Sakura Haruno," Kakashi said.

The other two bowed and Anthrias walked out of the cave with us and came back to camp to stay for the night.

Naruto got a better look at him and saw no tails, but two white fox ears. He never slept, keeping out on patrol and a hand on his sword's hilt.

The next day, Naruto created a Kage Bunshin and thought, _"Kyuubi, can you get inside the clone?"_

"_**Yes, thank you, Naruto-san," **_she replied.

The clone morphed from a Naruto to a 6' tall, redheaded, red-eyed demoness with nine tails and fox ears.

Kyuubi bowed to Naruto deeply and said, "Thank you, Naruto-san."

"It's no big deal; just don't get sealed away again."

They smiled and walked to join Team 7 and company.

"Ne, Naruto, is that-," Kakashi began to ask.

"Yes, it is." Sasuke was thinking, _'I must have her for myself. That dobe doesn't deserve to have anyone.'_

Kyuubi and Anthrias snapped their heads towards Sasuke and Anthrias smiled evilly.

"Don't even try, mortal fool. I'm not the weakest of my family. I never was," he said.

Ten tails came into sight behind him. They were all white with black tips.

"What? You thought Kyuubi was the strongest demon? She isn't, and I'm not either. That position belonged to Tou-san. Wait, if I'm the only living male… oh no," He groaned.

"What is it, Anthrias-san," Kakashi asked.

"I'm the new clan head of Maō. The Council finally got some power over me."

The rest of the trip continued in silence until Anthrias perked his ears up.

"Stay quiet, and watch your back. There is chakra in this mist," he said.

Just as he said this, a humongous zanbatou flew out of nowhere and lodged itself into a tree. Then there was a man on top of it suddenly.

"Momoichi Zabuza," Kakashi said.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N: I hope this chapter goes over well. I was listening to Hollywood Undead and may feature them in this next chapter. READ AND REVIEW!**

**Ja Ne, MasterofAnarchy**


End file.
